pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Flygonic
Archivo:Derpy gonna Derp.png DERP Archivo:Derpy Mailmare.png Hola soy Derpy Hooves, yo me encargo de esta Discusión asi que discutid y traed Muffins! Vivan las patatas de colores (?) Pues si quieres dime un color y una fuente y te pongo tu name tmb así n.n watah Una cosa dime de aquí http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Ayuda:Paleta_de_colores el nombre del color y el código y mañana conectate al chat y te explico mejor que por aquí ahora voy a ver Sálvame Deluxe xDDD Dew!! 8D -- sσℓσ 20:21 17 ago 2012 (UTC) Lo siento mucho no era mi intencíon incumplir las normas no sabía que no se pudieran subir imágenes de otros me podeis desbloquear? Soy Ultimate gelido. 37.14.73.204 21:25 17 ago 2012 (UTC) Soy la patata rosa :U (?) Puedo añadir imagenes hentai de pokemon con previo aviso en los episodios de Pasión Jotho? :B -- sσℓσ 18:00 19 ago 2012 (UTC) ñeca Sé lo que es el spoiler pero no sé introducirlo D: -- sσℓσ 09:50 20 ago 2012 (UTC) disculpame Disculpame pero yo no considero que robe nada yo publique eso para compartilo con los demas usuarios, lo ley y me parecio bien y decidi publicarlo aki a ver que pensaban los demas de echo me esforse añadiendole imagenes y arreglando --Charmin. (discusión) 22:28 20 ago 2012 (UTC) Bloqueo Fly puedes bloquear a el Usuario Charmin? a estado robando y borrando contenido de paginas te paso ejemplos http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Renzo5X?direction=next&oldid=234363 http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Tenny10?oldid=235531 Y le robo una imagen a DarkPikaDex :U El canoso sexy Bloquear Yo tengo los pantallasos de Charmin ò.ó Archivo:Prueba_1_De_Charmin.png Archivo:Prueba_2_De_Charmin.png Archivo:Prueba_3.png Archivo:Prueba_4_de_Charmin.png Cambio de name Se que te cambiante el nombre de user, antes eras Vulkan99. ¿Puedes decirme como se cambia el nombre? Son genialesArchivo:Entei mini.pngArchivo:Suicune mini.pngArchivo:Raikou mini.pngNo lo dudes 00:34 23 ago 2012 (UTC) UNA PREGUNTA hola flyg queria hazerte una preguunta me han dicgho que sabes de hacks me podrias ayudar es que estoy con el advance map y no se usarlo me podrias enseñar o decirme otro programa de mapas para hacks de quinta generacionGran deoxis (discusión) 10:36 23 ago 2012 (UTC) PD quieres salir en ND como rival cordinadora viajando con UD? Flay ¿Que tal si hacemos un one-shot de UD, pero contigo? .3. ፨$ø lαδψ~፨ 20:26 25 ago 2012 (UTC) Rah Rah Ah Ah Roma Roma Ma Ga Ga Oh La La Odio tener que poner titulos a los mensajes :U. A lo que voy es que me enseñes a hacer arts iguales de geniales como los tuyos porfaa :D -- sσℓσ 19:14 26 ago 2012 (UTC) ewe Mandame otro, que solo lo vi por Actividad Reciente, haber si me sale la notificacion. Archivo:Cara_de_Blaziken_Geo.pngMeh is in the House (?) • Nin nin .3. Archivo:Cara_de_Blaziken_Geo.pngFrases Celebres! • Baka~ Archivo:Cara_de_Blaziken_Geo.png 19:56 27 ago 2012 (UTC) Esto Bueno ademas de que no va, te recomiendo que dejes de ver ponys de colores drogados, te estan cambiando e.e (????????) Archivo:Cara_de_Blaziken_Geo.pngMeh is in the House (?) • Nin nin .3. Archivo:Cara_de_Blaziken_Geo.pngFrases Celebres! • Baka~ Archivo:Cara_de_Blaziken_Geo.png 20:14 27 ago 2012 (UTC) Fly He bloqueado a Pili, se ha puesto a insultar en el xat, ha cambiado su puesto a Mod y Adm sin tener derecho a serlo y se pone a meterse con todo el mundo ademas de ue se pone a chulear de ser mejor, seguro que la desbloquearan pero antes que le quiten su puesto de Burocrata, ya no es de aqui y un burocrata no se comporta asi El Maestro del Suspense (discusión) 21:52 27 ago 2012 (UTC) Está bien yo lo haré Para poder ayudar primero tienes que pasar una prueba muy sencilla: haz un art deArchivo:Whisfant.png en mi nueva firma quiero que ponga: Kya se va de marcha(esto mi perfil) VA A SER LEGEN(mi discu) espera porque ahí viene el DARIO(medisean dex) Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) (discusión) 20:12 28 ago 2012 (UTC) Fly :U Fly,me haces un art de mi p*lla Salogerfull :3 Archivo:Samurott_N2B2.gif Whatever people say what i amArchivo:Hydreigon_espalda_G5_variocolor.gif Archivo:Samurott_espalda_N2B2.gif That´s what i´m not! Archivo:HVBW2.gif 21:42 28 ago 2012 (UTC) Venga Fly desbloqueame la cuenta de naruto guitart, no hice nada tan malo como para un ban infinito te pasaste y mucho porfavor solo quiero poder seguir usando esa cuenta esta no es mas que un fraude le doy la razon a UD pero porfavor desbloqueala simplemente no hice nada tan malo. Porfavor. AnonyFighter (discusión) 13:30 30 ago 2012 (UTC) ¡Enhorabuena! Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D pincha aquí para un mensajico xD, visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda!Snivy Icono 18:18 30 ago 2012 (UTC) Muchas cosas que decir Guatalesia, gracias por los muñecols del Animols Craising n.n PD: Ya pusieron mi header :la: PD2: Tienes que cambair el fakemon destacado a Miniang :B ¿Me seguirias amando si gobernase el mundo? ♥ ~ Masaomi Kida ♥ ~ That Boy, He's a Motherfucking Monster. But i Love Him, yeah I Love Him ♥ ~ Me has caido bien Quieres ser mi wiki-Amiga?Toma:Archivo:Pirangil.png ♦Rey diamante ♦ (discusión) 13:15 1 sep 2012 (UTC) Flycucha 1.- Sehh haremos un gran equipo 2.- Claro n.n 3.- NUNCA TE DARÉ MI CHOCOLETE ._. Son genialesArchivo:Entei mini.pngArchivo:Suicune mini.pngArchivo:Raikou mini.pngNo lo dudes 15:21 1 sep 2012 (UTC) Lots of patatas Gracias por todos los sprites, pues es mejor que si sea Torterra para el alacalde n.n y una cosa si puedes hacer el sprite de todos los personajes especiales (Alcatifa, Buh, Cati y Catiana, Blanca etc...... En la guianintendo online de ANimal Crossing Wii Let's go to the city vienen todos n.n) genial, y porque dices que tu pueblo es una porqueria? D: ¿Me seguirias amando si gobernase el mundo? ♥ ~ Masaomi Kida ♥ ~ That Boy, He's a Motherfucking Monster. But i Love Him, yeah I Love Him ♥ ~ Art Me encantó el art de Whisfant, en serio :D Puedes ayudar con Medisean :) Tu primer trabajo oficial será un art de estos 2Archivo:Plusiply.pngArchivo:Minuvide.pngComo son casi iguales, imagino que no tendrás problemas para hacerlos a los dos ;) Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) (discusión) 22:29 1 sep 2012 (UTC) Fly... Archivo:Baneo_para_nax.pngPuff me baneo Archivo:Murkrow_mini.gifNoche de tormentaArchivo:Murkrow_mini.gif Ven a mi refugioArchivo:Murkrow_mini.gif 00:03 4 sep 2012 (UTC) Fly 8D E consegido las 1.300 ediciones en principal,ewe ¿puedo ser admin?de por si gracias por leer oWo El canoso sexy con Ojos de colores diferentes siendo El mejor duelista De Yu-Gi-Oh Of the world Fly verás, si te preguntas porque estoy baneado, es porque se lo pedí a UD para evitar entrar y soportar las peleas, en fin, podrías pasarme el link de descargar del paint normal, el viejo etc de sinonimos, con este nuevo no puedo trabajar igual de bien y lo tendré que usar (el viejo) me lo pasas por favor ? Psychic-boss70 (discusión) 16:08 5 sep 2012 (UTC) Invitación Archivo:Invitación_Torneo.png enorabuena hola fly una cosa su region dokun asido nominada junto a 3 regiones mas para ser la region de la futura temporada de ND mi serie de medisean acepta el privilejio o lo deniega Gran deoxis (discusión) 21:33 7 sep 2012 (UTC) ok vale ok y el crosover vale quando la hagas me apuntoGran deoxis (discusión) 15:43 8 sep 2012 (UTC) serie bueno lo del crossover me podrias abisar para quando seria es que tengo toro con nico y no quiero que coincidan y otra cosa me podrias decir 3 regiones para la nominacion por que 1 la tengo hermet pero muchos se oponen como jalea por que ya tiene serie si me los puedes decir gracias y si no gracias igualmenteGran deoxis (discusión) 17:31 8 sep 2012 (UTC) Thanks Muchas gracias por el artwork. Quedo bastante bien. ¿Puedo pedirte el de la evo? xD Aquí hay el Sprite: Archivo:Autreeng.png (y si puede ser, que tenga una forma diferente a la del sprite, si no, da lo mismo) No te obligo, solo si quieres. Igualmente, gracias Fly :3 Archivo:Cara_de_Cofagrigus.png Mind Is Watching • ¡Código Amarillo! Palabras para la posteridad • Biologic Shock! ~ Archivo:Cara_de_Escavalier.png 19:56 8 sep 2012 (UTC) Fly ¿Me podrías devolver mi cargo de mod y quitarme el baneo ya? (si puedes). Es que creo que ya estoy bastante relajado n.n Archivo:Treecko_mini_brillante_por_Kolergar.gif[[Usuario:Hermes12|¡''Soy Hermes,]] dejame mensajitos,'[[Las Súper Aventuras de Chiko| '''y lee mi saga!]]Archivo:Treecko_mini.gif 17:27 9 sep 2012 (UTC) Chat malvado D8 El chat fallo justo cuando ya sabes u.u bueh nos echo a todos D8 T.T SOLo ~ Fly Tía no aguanto más tengo que hablar contigo (ya sabes), ven al chat cuando yo este o algo D: Respondeme T.T SOLo ~ ven al chat quiero aclarar todo esto de una vez u.u SOLo ~ Dame tu opinion te parece que hacer Pokemon edicion hippie y emo es demasiada tonteria? esque estaba machacando a ver si se me ocurria algo y se me ocurrio eso... aun asi creo que pensare otra cosa Son genialesArchivo:Entei mini.pngArchivo:Suicune mini.pngArchivo:Raikou mini.pngNo lo dudes 14:19 14 sep 2012 (UTC) Felicidades Fly 8D soy la primera -fuckyeah- Ya sabes, lo que dice el título 8D !! Pasatelo bien , come mucha tarta o lo que sea(? , que te den muchos regalos y y y y... Bueno, que solo eso (? No he podido hacerte nada porque sabes que estoy un poco apartada de esta wiki, y solo entré por tu cumpleaños y el de Eka :U, bueno a lo que vamos, Felicidades 83. Archivo:Lily_icon_by_yen.pngSui ♪~ Archivo:Tei_Sukone_icon_by_Sui.pngCall mee!!! 8DArchivo:La.gif 11:01 16 sep 2012 (UTC) RETIRO LO DICHO ¡¡TOMA!! 8D! Archivo:Regalo_Fly_by_Sui.png Si es un poco fail, y se me mezclaron los colores npi como (wth) (? Bueno, pasalo bien :3 Archivo:Lily_icon_by_yen.pngSui ♪~ Archivo:Tei_Sukone_icon_by_Sui.pngCall mee!!! 8DArchivo:La.gif 12:12 16 sep 2012 (UTC) Japi berdei tsu yuh Huss Hola~ :B solo venia a felicitarte :3 Luego hare le regaloso~ Que lo pases kul y tal .3. Saludoss!! [[Usuario:El Neko|'Le user~']] [[Usuario discusión:El Neko|'Le disc~']] 11:04 16 sep 2012 (UTC) ---- Ale, le regalo Archivo:Regalosouhh.png Me despido [[Usuario:El Neko|'Le user~']] [[Usuario discusión:El Neko|'Le disc~']] 11:23 16 sep 2012 (UTC) Feliccitata Felicidades, Fly. Supongo que lo pasarás bastante bien y eso. Felices 57 años :D (?) Archivo:Treecko_mini_brillante_por_Kolergar.gif[[Usuario:Hermes12|¡Soy Hermes,]] dejame mensajitos,'[[Las Súper Aventuras de Chiko| '''y lee mi saga!]]Archivo:Treecko_mini.gif 11:09 16 sep 2012 (UTC) Felicidodasdosososososo (?) FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS Archivo:Dummy.gif, como no sé que regalarte pideme algo kirbytasticamente posible para regalo .w.UPsychic-boss70 (discusión) 11:12 16 sep 2012 (UTC) Toma amijita Ten por tu cumpleaños te doy a elegir entre estos tres pokemons: Archivo:Tewas.png-Archivo:Mouffi.png-Archivo:Cocontil.png Elije Uno Fleicidades Queria decir felicidades, ahora tienes un año mas y esto Archivo:Pedobear.pnges murray, me dieron uno pero te lo puedes quedar, viola demasiado (d) El Maestro del Suspense (discusión) 12:16 16 sep 2012 (UTC) Muchísimas Felicidades Felicidades, Fly :D Espero que lo pases genial y que te regalen muchas cosas n.n En cuanto a mi regalo... Te dejo adoptar a un mínimo de 15 de mis Pokémon. Venga, venga, que me los quitan de las manos XD Si no te gusta mi regalo, lo siento u.u pero es lo que puedo darte hasta ahora. Bueno, pásalo bien n.n Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D pincha aquí para un mensajico xD, visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda!Snivy Icono 17:31 16 sep 2012 (UTC) Felicidadesh!! Feliz navidad, digo cumpleaños!!! He aquí tu penoso regalo: Archivo:Regalo_Fly.png sé que no és genial ni mucho menos, pero es todo lo que puedo darte... tampoco es que sepa hacer mucho más pero bueno feliz navidad cumpleaños Archivo:Absol NB.gif Feel the power... Live my madness Archivo:Ninetales_NB_variocolor.gif 18:40 16 sep 2012 (UTC) Feliz cumple Fly¡ Te regalo a un Tinype como regalo rapido n.n Well Now Them Mardy Bum...I See Your Frown♫ And It´s Like Looking Down The Barrel Of A Gun And It Goes Off ♪♫♪♫ 23:17 16 sep 2012 (UTC) Sobre PAU Hola¡ Es para Recordarte los VS de Nicolás y Matt para la Cuarta Temporada de Pokémon Aventura Universal (PAU), son los que necesito con Urgencia por ahora, los Artworks me los puedes dar despues, Saludos y Gracias Nuevamente, ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 18:43 7 oct 2012 (UTC) Flyki D8 ¿Que ha sido de ti? ¿Te has ido? ¿Estás muerta? ¿Por que hace tanto que no apareces? ¿Por que te hago tantas preguntas? D8 El chocolate es LO MEJOR El lo sabe Archivo:Cara hambrienta de Munchlax.png 20:59 27 oct 2012 (UTC) Duh~ Fly, estaba cotilleando tu mensaje de Enti (duh~, es que me aburro un huevo u.u) y veras, duh~, algun dia podrias venir, duh~ .w. 'Neko' (~) 'Messages, massages everywhere~' 17:16 29 oct 2012 (UTC) XD Uff menos mal... porque Nico y otros pensábamos que te fueras, ese mensaje era una prueba para ver si volvías o estabas muerta te fueras e.e El chocolate es LO MEJOR El lo sabe Archivo:Cara hambrienta de Munchlax.png 18:52 29 oct 2012 (UTC) Artworks Me puedes hacer un artwork de estos tres?,me da igual lo que tardes mientras me lo hagas.Archivo:Valiant.pngArchivo:Rachell.pngArchivo:Lucas(LGI)2.png --Lucas Gonzalez Ibañez (discusión) 23:18 3 nov 2012 (UTC) Incomprendiendo Sinceramente no creo que sea robado porque recuerdo habelo hecho pero si tienes pruebas de que justo hay una imagen parecida te ruego que me lo demuestres; apesar de ello para ahorarte el trabajo borre la imagen de todas las paginas en la que estaba pero si luego quieres comparar aun la tengo en mi PC. Por otra parte pido perdon si mi manera de expresarme es agresiva PD: De todas maneras conservo el nombre.PD2: para decir que es un plagio tomaste encuenta que desde el 9 mar estaba subida a esta wikia y no pude logicamenat plagiar algo poaterior. que el casco es Cradily y que el resto son las figuras de paint circulo y algunas lineas qe utilize exactamente losmismos colores que su prevolucion que en caso de plagiar algo no habria plagiado algo cuyas lineas queden limpias a la vista y no como su engranaje que al no ser sacado de ningun pokemon tiene dientes mas cuadrados otras mas triangualares Perl pilup 22:25 7 nov 2012 (UTC) Soy demasiado ansioso Como no se me ocurre esperar a que contestes hice una nueva version thumb La cabeza podes averiguarlo sin mucha dificultad es Cradile con los colores que habia puesto en su prevolucion y los engranjes son Klinks modificados aun asi quiero tu respuesta pero si queres bannearme por volver a usar la cabeza de Cradile como acusarme de plagio por algo que cree no tengo problema Perl pilup 23:08 7 nov 2012 (UTC) Fly, te extrañamos mucho Cuando puedas ven al chat D8 Archivo:Lucario_NB.gif Soy Hero Archivo:Druddigon_NB.gif Para los mensages Archivo:Haxorus_NB_variocolor.gif Y mira mi dex! Archivo:Serperior N2B2 variocolor.gif 23:35 7 nov 2012 (UTC) Que quieres Me has chafado todo, dejame al menos volver aqui a PF, que ya no tengo mas rabia hacia vosotros, haver, ten compasion... que quieres que haga mas? Marc Gonzalez http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C-u5WLJ9Yk4 Claro Por supuesto y muchas gracias por escoger a un Pokémon mío para ser destacado *^* Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D pincha para un mensajico XD, visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda!Snivy Icono 19:23 2 dic 2012 (UTC) Uso de tus movimientos ¡Buenos días! n.n Verás, hay un@ nuev@ usuari@ , que está usando tus movimientos, en sus Pokémon: Ha hecho las páginas de sus Pokémon, ha puesto movimientos de los tuyos (en las tablas de Movs.) y luego, ha ido a la página de cada movimiento tuyo que ella ha incluido en sus Pokémon, lo ha añadido... Ejemplo: Fasteor#Movimientos, aquí puedes ver cómo ha añadido movimientos tuyos (Onda Espacial, y en la Página del Movimiento, apartado aprendizaje ha añadido su Pokémon). Yo no soy nadie para juzgar, pero me he dado cuenta de que usaba varios movimientos tuyos y he querido avisarte (pues, no sé si le diste permiso no creo o simplemente hace lo que quiere porque es nueva)... Bueno, éso! Saludos n.n border ¡El Martini que se tragó a Mind! • ¡Bébetelo! Mi Opinión • Mi Serie Principal Archivo:Cara_de_Lapras.png 09:32 6 ene 2013 (UTC) P.D. Les he dejado el mismo mensaje a SOLo y Alux, ya que la misma usuaria ha usado también varios de sus movimientos... Okayo De acuerdo, a propósito... El server creo que ésta noche o quizás mañana, no sé :S border ¡El Martini que se tragó a Mind! • ¡Bébetelo! Mi Opinión • Mi Serie Principal Archivo:Cara_de_Lapras.png 10:55 7 ene 2013 (UTC) Problemas con Renzo Verás en otro día entré en el chat y me encontré con que Renzo (Sentencia-Sama) dando Kicks (expulsando del chat) a The Rapo666 y Cipirián X sin motivo alguno repetidamente. Le pregunté por qué y dijo que era "una broma", cuando expulsar de broma a alguien del chat está prohibido para los admnis. Te pido que ayudes a que no lo haga más. Sé que es un poco repentino, pues nunca te había escrito y empiezo pidiendote ayuda. Sino puedes, no pasa nada, buscaré a alguien que esté dispuesto a ello. Gracias por adelantado. MaxTai (discusión) 11:37 20 ene 2013 (UTC) FLYYYY =3 Quiero enseñarte una cosa,enta al chat si puedes,please ^^ Si 2 + 2= pez..... Entonces 3 + 3= Atun? 8D (discusión) 12:47 6 feb 2013 (UTC) Hola Disculpa, puedes hacerme un Sprite de el....., te lo agradeceria mucho n.n Hola atte: Midnight.-x (discusión) 22:20 20 feb 2013 (UTC) AUXILIOArchivo:D8.png Me an banneado del chat y no tengo idea porque D8 Porfaver si puedes desbanneame Archivo:D8.png The flying snivy (discusión) 19:47 27 feb 2013 (UTC) Reinscripción Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D pincha para un mensajico XD, visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda!Snivy Icono 19:26 3 mar 2013 (UTC) sadasdassad Fly :D Soy Neco c: Solo queria decirte que si vas a conectarte para semana Santa. Solo eso :3 ''Cambio y fuera~ .:Ξ Rainbow Road Ξ:. Art Hola, no sé si me podrías hacer un art de Archivo:Kira.png; es que te vi en la lista de users que saben, a lo mejor estás ocupada... PD: no me gusta tener que pedir cosas, pero estuve media hora intentarlo hacerlo y... y. Like nekomimis. Are great. 14:21 28 may 2013 (UTC)